Three makes a family
by xX-Natasja-Xx
Summary: Meredith and her best friends Addison and Cristina just moved to Seattle. When Meredith has a one-night stand at the day before work, no one would know that it would change her life forever. MER/ADDIE/(CRIS) Friendship MERDER pairing LAST CHAPTER IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

**three makes a family  
**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the used characters, just like to play with them (A)

**A/N:**  
This story is AU! Izzy and George won't be in it, that's for sure (can't write them and I don't even want to, sorry for those who loved these characters) besides them I'm not sure who will be in it.. Addison and Mark are, that is for sure  
**Repost, so if it seems a bit similar to you it is because I have had it posted before (the first three chapters) **

Addison and Derek never have been married and don't know each other .  
Story will be MerDer.

Please enjoy reading and please let me know what u think of it so R&R : )  
Please also read and comment on my other story's

**xX-Natasja-Xx**

Meredith Grey just moved to Seattle three days ago with her two best friends Addison Forbes Montgomery and Christina Yang. Meredith and Christina decided to do their internship at the Seattle Grace Hospital and that is of course in Seattle, the best teaching hospital. Addison just got a job offer there because she is the best neonatal surgeon in the area and she accepted it immediately when she heard about her friends plans, it was also great because the chief of the hospital is her uncle.

Meredith and her friends just moved all their stuff and furniture in a small but nice house not far away from the hospital, this house used to be from Meredith her parents before they decided to move to Boston after her dad got a job offer there at the high school because he is an amazing English teacher, and her mother decided to leave the hospital for a small clinic.  
Her parents never sold the house because they knew many years ago already that Meredith was going to be a surgeon and so they hoped that she would work sometime in this hospital, the place where her mother learned the job.

Meredith was sitting at the bar of the local café Joe's near to the hospital, she and her friends decided an hour ago, to go there. But now she was sitting there alone because Addison already went to their house 'cos she had an early shift tomorrow – just like Meredith and Christina- and Christina her Asian friend left with some guy 20 minutes ago. Meredith just took the last sip of her tequila shot as she noticed someone taking the place next to her and ordering a scotch single malt.

"Is this seat taken?" the person sitting next to her asked her

Meredith turned a bit to face the man sitting next to her "No, and I think you did notice that already, because otherwise you wouldn't be sitting there already" she sniffed at him as she rolled her eyes at this stupid question, if the seat was taken there would be sitting someone on it she thought to herself. She quickly ordered another shot of tequila before pouring it away in one time

"you're going to regret that in the morning" the man next to her smirked as he looked at her "I'm Derek" he said introducing himself to her, but he didn't get any response "so what is your story?" he asked her but again he did not get any response from her "So you are ignoring me now?" he asked her as he lay his hand on her upper leg trying to get her attention

Meredith slapped away his hand from her leg and she looked him into his eyes "Yes I am, so would you mind to leave me alone now?" she asked him before noticing his beautiful blue eyes, perfect blue like the ocean

Derek smirked "so now I got your attention huh" he said as he noticed her green eyes "I think you are hot" he said as he put his hand on her back

"I think you are drunk" Meredith shortly answered and tried to get rid of his hand who still was placed at her back

"I know I am" Derek laughed "and I think you should take advance of that" he smirked

Meredith rolled her eyes at him ' was he offering her sex now?' She asked to herself "Maybe I should" she answered and she flirted a little with him. Before she knew it she was kissing him and they left Joe's and the last thing she could remember before falling asleep was that this was by far the best one night stand that she ever has had.

**xX-Natasja-Xx**

The next morning she woke up, really sore, on her bedroom floor. It took her a minute before she noticed she was naked, and that there was laying a stranger in her bed. She quickly covered herself with her blanked before waking the strange hot looking man up by throwing a pillow on his butt.

Derek stirred before waking up and noticing that this wasn't his room and noticing the hot, skinny, blonde woman standing next to the bed

"Well good morning" Meredith said to break the silence

"Morning" Derek answered her while he was trying to get the memories from the last night back

"Yeah well, you have to leave because I have to go to my work, so I will take a shower now and when I come back I expect you to be gone" she harshly told him as she stacked out her hand "so goodbye.. uhm." Crap she didn't remember his name anymore

Derek took her hand " Derek" he said finishing her sentence

"Yeah goodbye Derek" she said before leaving to the bathroom to take a shower and to get dressed.  
When Meredith got out of the shower she was happy to find Derek gone and she went to the kitchen where she could smell pancakes. When she arrived in the kitchen she found Addison and Christina eating their breakfast already and she joined them "smells good Addie" she said as she placed a pancake on the plate standing before her, she poured some syrup on it and started eating, when she looked up from her plate she found both, Addison and Christina looking at her "what's wrong?" she asked them as she took another bite of the pancake

"Who was that guy I heard last night and this morning? You know you are very loud when you have sex" Christina said with a smirk

Meredith almost spit out the food she was eating "Huh? I'm not loud" she stated before continuing "he was just some guy from Joe's, he was drunk, I was tipsy and he asked me to take advance from him so I did" she said like it was the normal thing to do

"Was he any good?" Addison asked her as she saw a smile appearing at Meredith's face "I take that as a yes" she said as she rolled her eyes at the same moment, and the three of them started to laugh at the way Addison said that.

They finished their breakfast and went to the hospital together to start their first work day.

**xX-Natasja-Xx**

Meredith and Christina were changing in the locker room as two other interns joined them Anne Summers and Alex Karev. They introduced themselves to each other and they found out that the four of them all where resigned to Dr. Bailey, also called the Nazi.

Just when everyone was changed into their scrubs A tiny woman walked in the locker room

"Karev, Yang, Summers and Grey" The woman called their names from a list and was looking around seeing if she saw her interns in the crowd.

The four of them took some steps towards her and they introduced themselves.  
Dr. Bailey explained them her 5 rules, and reassured them that when any of them didn't follow the rules she would let them do only the nasty work for a week.

Meredith got resigned to Dr. Shepherd, Christina had to work with Dr. Bailey for the day, Anne had to work at the E.R. doing rectal examinations and Alex had to work with Dr. Altman. Christina wasn't too happy with her reassignment because she wanted badly to work with Dr. Altman doing some cardio stuff.

Meredith went to the elevator to get to the fifth floor to find Dr. Shepherd.  
When she stepped inside the elevator she got the shock of her life, there he was, the man who's name she didn't second time that day, but who she did have a one night stand with the evening turned herself so she was standing before him with her back facing him and her eyes facing the elevator doors. She hated the part that she was alone with him and that she felt so committed to him, she really liked this guy.

Derek recognized Meredith immediately at the moment he saw her walking into the elevator. When she turned her back to him he took a step forwards and he placed his hand on her shoulder "Good morning again" he said with a big grin "I remember that you never mentioned your name last night, or this morning before you threw me out of your house" he said with a smirk

Meredith pretended that she didn't hear him and she ignored him until he moved her so she was facing her. She faked a smile "Hey, sorry I didn't recognize you" she harshly said before looking him into the eye "I'm Meredith, and so now you know my name can you stop talking to me?" she asked him, not wanting to deal with her one night stand at her first day of work.

"Nice to meet you Meredith, nice name you have there but it would be nicer if you had a last name too" he said sarcastically

"My last name is Grey, although I don't know why that is so important to you" she smiled to him, while she actually enjoyed teasing him

"Grey, so you are the famous daughter from Ellis Grey" He said smiling to her "By the way my last name is Shepherd and I take you are my intern for today" he said while she flashed her his Mcdreamy smile.

"Yes I am" Meredith said while she hated herself for the fact how she acted to him "I'm sorry for the bad mood, the problem is that I had a one night stand last night and I woke up on the floor while he was sleeping in my bed, so the problem is that my back, neck and shoulders are all sore and the alcohol from last night didn't do my head any good either" she told him, telling him all what was true but more as a joke.

Derek chuckled "Maybe you should just have kicked him out of your bed, or just could lay down next to him" he joked "And I think it is a shame to let it by one time" he said as he placed his hand on her cheekbone and stepped closer to her before kissing her softly on the lips

Meredith didn't realize at first what happened so she kissed him back but after a couple seconds she pushed him away "We can't do this, you are my boss" she said reminding him and herself at the same time

"I'm your bosses boss" he said with a smile before pulling her into a kiss again, and just then when she was about to push him away from her, the elevator doors opened and they got interrupted by Addison.

**xX-Natasja-Xx**

So that was chapter one, the next should be up within a week.  
Please review if you like it (or not) and tips are always welcome.

P.s I'm Dutch so don't blame me too much for any grammatical errors.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thank you for the reviews you gave me, I'm glad to hear you like it.  
As for Meredith; I let her ignore him for a moment, but i just made her fall for him quickly, just as he did for her. This because of the next coming chapters, then you will understand I hope.  
I've already finished writing until chap4 so I'm giving you the second already.  
(normally I will try and update once a week, I'm a bit busy with college. ;) )  
ow. For I will forget, I noticed some mistakes in the last chapter, my apologies for that.  
**  
**Enjoy chapter 2, and please review, reviews make me update with more pleasure.

_**AU: Ellis and Meredith have a good Mother/Daughter relationship in this story!**_

**xX-Natasja-Xx**

Meredith looked up to see Addison standing there before the elevator and she was relieved that she was alone and no one else had seen her with Derek, her bosses boss.. She gave Addison a glare and she walked over from Derek to her.

"Dr. Grey, where are you going?" he asked wondering what she was doing, he did noticed that they still had one floor to go

"I'm taking the stairs, because being in an elevator with you is too much for me.. I'm not looking for any relationship and I thought I made that clear to you before I threw you out of my house this morning and before you kissed me in the elevator." She saw him pointing with his head to Addison "Ow don't worry, she is my best friend and you are save for now, however the next time you dare to kiss me I will make her kill you" Meredith grinned at him before walking to Addison "Can we talk for a moment?" she asked her best friend

"Sure we can Meredith" Addison said while she gave her a small comforting smile, then she walked over to Derek "Hello, I don't think we have met yet" she said as she stick out her hand "I'm Dr. Addison Forbes Montgomery, the new neonatal surgeon" She said with a smile on her face

"Nice to meet you, I'm Dr. Derek Shepherd, the new neurosurgeon" he said

Addison grinned at him "So now you know who I am, you have to know that I indeed will kill you when you hurt my best friend, she is like a sister for me so hurting her means trouble with me and with our other best friend, who also is an intern here and she loves to cut" Addison said with a mean grin before walking away from her

"I give you 15 minutes before I want to see you in my office" Derek told her before waiting for the elevator to move again.

Meredith looked at Addison "I'm so screwed" she said while tears formed in her eyes

"I can't say if you are or not, if you aren't going to explain this to me" Addison said before walking her friend to her office. When they arrived at her office she took place at her desk and she mentioned for Meredith to sit down on the other chair before her "so now tell me what is going on with you and him" she said wanting to hear everything about it

"Okay, you know I had a one night stand last night, now I wanted to go to neurology to search my attending for the day, Dr. Shepherd, but when I got in the lift he was standing there, I tried to ignore him, but he turned me around so I was facing him, he wanted me to introduce myself 'cos I didn't tell him my name last night or this morning, when he heard my name he told me that I am his intern for the day. At that moment I knew I was screwed today, then he kissed me! He kissed me! And I kissed him back but when I realized what I was doing I pushed him away and I told him that what we did last night for just for once, I explained him that he is my boss and that we can't be a couple never, at this he started to laugh and he told me that he is my bosses boss and then he kissed me again and then you come in the story" Meredith rambled "and now I am so screwed"

Addison laughed "Hmm he really likes you, or he is still drunk" she grinned

"Stop grinning! And why because he likes to kiss me?" Meredith asked her

Addison shook her head no "nope because he can get fired for kissing or dating an intern, so he is risking his career " she told her easily

"Crap I never thought about that, if Richard saw me he would kick me out of his intern program" Meredith said while she realized that she was playing a dangerous game with Derek if they kept acting around each other like this

"Mer, you know that he doesn't fire us that easily, I mean you are like a daughter for him because of the relationship your mother once had with him, and I'm his niece " she smiled at her "everything will be fine, I promise that, just stop doing things with Dr. Shepherd" she assured her as she walked over to Meredith to give her a hug "now go work!" she laughed as she opened her door for Meredith

"Thanks Addie" Meredith said before walking out of her office, she really needed this talk.

**xX-Natasja-Xx**

After Meredith went back to Derek, Derek introduced her to Katie Bryce a 15 year old female who was having seizures, Meredith wasn't too happy with Katie 'cos the only thing she could talk about is rhythmic gymnastics and beauty pageants, she even called Meredith a nurse after she told her the whole story how she twisted her ankle while practicing a couple days ago.

Meredith was sitting at the canteen with Alex, Christina and Anne;

"You know it's called a lunch break to eat something" Alex said to Anne as he rolled his eyes at her

Anne looked up to Alex "you try eating after performing 23 rectal exams, you have the good things to do" she said with a sigh

Meredith looked at Anne "I rather do rectal exams at the moment, Katie is a pain in the ass and I prefer not to work with Dr. Shepherd today, looks like he has a bad mood"

Everyone stared in awe at her, wondering if she just said that out loud.  
Meredith just ignored them staring at her and she started eating her salad

"You know I've heard that the daughter of Ellis grey works here, I mean here in this hospital, how cool is that" Anne said changing the topic

Christina started to laugh as she looked at Meredith "wow really? You mean that?" she said sarcastically causing Anne and Alex to look at her

"what is your problem?" Alex asked her

"dude, pay attention when someone is talking, I am lucky to be her best friend, and if you listened well enough this morning, you could have heard with the introduction that Meredith is the daughter from Ellis Grey" She rolled her eyes at them

Anne and Alex both looked at Meredith "you are? That's so cool, I mean how is it be to live with such a great surgeon?" Anne asked her

"It's okay, I don't see her as a surgeon though, I am used at it because I grew up with it, I just know her more as a mother, of course she learned me a lot but she always tried to keep her work at the hospital and the personal life at home, she is a great mother I have to say" Meredith smiled as she took a look on her watch "sorry guys I got to go again, Katie is waiting" she said while she rolled her eyes, she got up and turned to face Christina "6 pm at the main entrance? Can you tell Addison that too?" She asked her friend

"okay, sure, and now go have some fun with Kathie" she teased Meredith before Meredith slowly walked away, going back to neurology , Katie and Derek

**xX-Natasja-Xx**

It took them a couple hours to find out that Katie was having an aneurism, it was a rare thing for her because nothing seemed to lead to that. It was that she told Meredith that she twisted her ankle and fell down while rehearsing for the beauty pageants she was doing, that they found out she needed to have a operation.

Dr. Shepherd operated on her and Meredith had to scrub in, at first she didn't want to because she didn't want to be with Derek in the same room for longer than a couple minutes, but she took the change and she even got to help him during the surgery

They were scrubbing out when Derek noticed her staring at him "is there something wrong Doctor Grey?" he asked her while he flashed her a smile

"you were great in there.. but I just was thinking, you didn't just ask me to scrub in, because I slept with you last night, right?" she asked him, not sure if she wanted to hear the answer

Derek laughed "Yes" he looked at Meredith and saw her disappointed look "No, I asked you to scrub in because you found out what Kathie was having, I think you are a good doctor and you belong in the OR." He smiled at her as he started to dry his hands

"Thank you" she answered while she just smiled at him "You have to know, if you weren't my boss or a attending and I wasn't an intern I would like to give you a change, but I can't, I just cannot risk my carrier I worked so hard for, or your carrier. I really like you but we will never work, maybe we can start and try to be friends? Yeah I can be your friend if you want to, but more than being your friend I can't do for you" she rambled as a tear rolled over her cheek

Derek liked the fact that she was rambling, he thought it was cute but of course he wouldn't admit that to her, instead he wiped away the tear that rolled over her cheek and he looked her into her green eyes "if I can't have you as a girlfriend I would love to be friends with you" he softly said as he flashed her his Mcdreamy smile

Meredith took a step closer to him and she softly kissed him on his lips, after a couple seconds she pulled away and looked at him " I just wanted to have a last kiss" she smiled and he smiled back at her.

**xX-Natasja-Xx**

**hope you liked the update, please review and make my day ^_ ^  
Next chapter will about the Meredith, Addison and Christina friendship with of course Merder parts in it.. In the later chapters it will be a Merder relationship again, but need them to be friends first.**

**Owen and Mark will be introduced soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

**A/N:** Thank you for your reviews =)  
This chapter will include a lot of the Mer/Addison friendship.  
(remember the first chapter says it will be Merder, and it will eventually)

**xX-Natasja-Xx**

Meredith, Christina and Addison just returned home after their first working day, Meredith and Christina were laying on the couch while Addison was in the kitchen ordering food for them.  
Christina and Addison both didn't feel like cooking anymore today and when Meredith offered to prepare food they declined it because they then probably would end up in the hospital knowing how bad Meredith's cooking skills were.

Addison ordered two pizza's for the three of them before returning to the living room "Pizzas are ordered" she said as she walked over to the couch and she sat down in the relaxing chair besides it.

"Nice" Christina said while she yawned, she loved pizza's so much that she almost could eat it every day if she had too

Meredith opened her closed eyes and she sat up so she could face Addison "Thank you for making the order, I will pay for them if you want too" Meredith said tired, she had a rough day dealing with this Katie teenager who called her a nurse when she could.  
She was happy that she turned out to be okay after Meredith found out that she could have an aneurism from the fall with training. The surgery went well and Katie's parents where happy that someone finally found the cause of their daughters illness. There was a moment that they wanted to leave to another hospital. that was just before Meredith went to Derek with her opinion about Kathie, since he asked every intern to help him out. She earned allot of respect from the other interns, residents and nurses for finding the aneurism and she was happy to be able to prove them that she really was a good doctor and that she wasn't here because Ellis is her mother. Some interns who called her bad names because of that even apologized to her. She was happy that she could scrub in and that Derek even let her help during the surgery.

"Don't worry about the money Mer, I will pay for them, I am the one being one of the best ob/gyn's in the area, I have more money on my bank account then the both of you together, or your parents have given you lots of money" she said with a smirk

Meredith laughed "Hey that is no fair, you know my parents don't spoil me 'cos I need to work for my own money, so maybe you should help us out and pay the rent alone" she teased Addison

Addison didn't say anything back but instead of it she stick out her tongue at Meredith

Meredith grinned "very childish" She said when the doorbell rang

Addison got up "I'll go" she said and she walked to the front door and opened it revealing the pizza delivery boy standing there.

"Hello miss, is this the Montgomery house?" the young boy asked her

Addison looked at the boy who wasn't a year older as 17 she thought "Yes it is" she answered polite as she flashed the boy a smile

"The two pizza's will be eleven dollar total" The boy said as he looked at the pizza's and then at Addison (_I live in Holland with euro's so don't know how much a pizza costs in America)_

Addison handed the boy the money with a small tip and he handed her the pizza's "have a good evening miss" he said before walking away

"Thanks, you too" Addison said to the boy before she closed the door and walking back to the living room. Once back in the living room she placed the pizza's on the table and she opened both boxes revealing a pizza Bolognese and a pizza salami "dinner arrived" she smiled

"Smells great" Meredith said really hungry and she woke up Christina "Wake up Chris, dinner arrived"

Christina woke up "what?" she asked not realizing what Meredith said to her, then she saw the pizza's "ow dinner" she said while a huge smile crossed her face, grabbing one piece and starting to eat.

**xX-Natasja-Xx**

When they finished dinner the three of them had been watching some episodes from Accidentally On Purpose. It was 10 pm now and Christina just went to her room to get some sleep 'cos she wanted to be early at the hospital again so she could see the cases there were before everyone else so she could make sure she would know everything about every single interesting case, so she has more change to scrub in onto a surgery.

Addison and Meredith where still sitting in the living room watching Friends now, when Addison looked up at Meredith "Now that Chris has gone to bed, how went things with Dr. Shepherd?" she curious asked Meredith

Meredith looked up at Addison "You know you told Derek that you would kill him if he kissed me again?" Meredith asked Addison

"What did he do now?" Addison asked her while she waited for her to answer

"I kissed him" she blurted out while her eyes where focused on the ground

"You did what?" Addison asked shocked

"After the surgery from Katie I kissed him after scrubbing out, I told him I would give him a change if he wasn't my boss and if I wasn't an intern, I kissed him because I think I really like him and he is such a great kisser so I just wanted a last kiss with him. I know I just met him last night, but at Joe's he was so funny, he was great in bed and he is an awesome surgeon and teacher, and he is one of the only residents or attending's who doesn't judge me because my mom is the Ellis Grey who has won 2 awards." Meredith rambled "I hope you won't judge me, but I haven't felt this for someone in a long time"

Addison chuckles "first of all, I haven't heard the half of what you were telling me, 'cos you ramble too much, second of all I will never judge you, as third don't be so stupid to start something with him" Addison said, not wanting her little sister in trouble. because she really saw Meredith as her sister, when her parents died Ellis and Thatcher Grey took her in the house and took care of her because she was Meredith's best friend since a long time

"We decided to be friends" Meredith said to Addison "Please don't tell Christina anything about this, I know her and she will use it against me to get a good surgery, so please don't tell anyone" Meredith said while she started to laugh because she could imagine how Christina would do that

"I won't tell her" Addison said as she looked confused at Meredith wondering why she was laughing "why do you laugh?" she asked

"Imagine Christina using that to get a surgery, it's so who she is" Meredith said while she still was laughing

Addison thought about it for a second before she started to laugh too "yeah she so will do that"

Meredith and Addison stayed sitting and chatting about their first day until it was getting late and the both of them went to bed.

**xX-Natasja-Xx**

The next day Meredith, Anne, Christina and Alex were standing by Bailey to get their reassignments for the day. They all are asking and pleading to assist her on a surgery, Meredith offered her a Mocha latte "Mocha Latte?" she asked Bailey

Bailey took the latte from her and Meredith started to smile because she thought she could assist her. Bailey looked at her and the other interns before she started to speak "Stop talking. Every intern wants to perform their first surgery. That's not your job. Do you know what your job is? To make your resident happy. Do I look happy? No. Why? Because my interns are whining. You know what will make me look happy? Having the code team staffed, having the trauma pages answered, having the weekend labs delivered and having someone down in the pit doing the sutures!, so Anne you're running the code team. Meredith, take the trauma pager. Cristina, deliver the weekend labs to the patients. Alex you're on sutures and remember no one holds a scalpel until I'm so happy, I'm Mary freaking Poppins." she said before walking away to the stairs and leaving the interns standing there. When she went up the stairs she noticed that her interns were still standing there so she turned around to face them "Why you all standing there? Move!" she then yelled at them and she watched them walking away in several directions

Meredith took off to the elevator and found Derek there waiting for the elevator while typing on his mobile "Morning" she said with a smile when she stands next to him

Derek looks up from his mobile to look at her "Seattle has ferryboats" he says as he looked her into the eyes

Meredith smiled at him "Yes indeed" she said as she chuckled, thinking to herself that almost everyone knew that Seattle has ferryboats

"I didn't know that. I've been living here 6 weeks. I didn't know there were Ferry boats." He says as he looked at his mobile again for a second before shutting it and placing it in his pocked

Meredith laughed "Seattle is surrounded by water on three sides"

"I have a thing for ferryboats" Derek said and then the elevator door opened and he walked in after everyone got out.

Meredith also got in the elevator and was standing next to him, she noticed him looking at her "What is it Dr. Shepherd, do I have something between my teeth?" she asked him with a smile

"actually, yes" he joked as he started to laugh "No just kidding, I was wondering how you know that Seattle has ferry boats, last time at Joe's you told me you just got here" he said

"My parents grew up here, I lived here as a child before my parents left to Boston" she answered him "you can stop staring at me now" she said as he still was looking at her

"That explains it, and you just look different today, pretty different, did you do something with your hair?" he asked as he was looking at her while he smiled at her

"No I didn't, and Derek remember our last talk, we can be friends, not more, I'm not going to risk my career, Look I'm drawing a line. The line is drawn. There's a big line, that says only friends"

Derek ponders "So this line is it imaginary or do I need to get you a marker?" he asked her with a big grin on his face as he turned around to face her

As Derek turned around to face her Meredith flashed him a look that says 'Idiot" and she rolled her eyes at him "maybe you should get a marker so you know where you stand near me" she smiled

Just when Derek was about to say something back the elevator opened again and she walked out heading to trauma for another day work.

**xX-Natasja-Xx**

**A/N:**Hope you all liked this chapter better than last one.  
I used some quotes from 1x02 'cos I felt like it should be in here.

Next chapter will include more merder and more from 1x02, just have to put this episode in it.

Please review and make my day  
-xxx-


	4. Chapter 4

**Three makes a family**

**A/N:**Thank you for the review camilinha100696

Enjoy chapter 4 :) a bit early but I just wanted to post it for you guys!  
Happy Halloween tomorrow!  
**  
xX-Natasja-Xx**

Meredith just came out of the elevator and was walking towards a trauma room when she arived there a nurse was waiting for the door

"you are the surgeon?" the trauma nurse asked in disbelief

Meredith nodded "Yeah" she said as she looked at the nurse "You paged me?" she asked

"We've got a rape victim. Better get in there" the nurse said as she looked at the woman in front of her

Meredith walked in the trauma room and saw a woman covered in blood laying there on the gurney, the doctor in the room started to speak as soon as she walked in "25 year old female found down in the park. Status: Post trauma. She came in with a GCS of 6 and BP 80 over 60." The doctor said as Meredith looked at the young woman lying there "Examined significantly for blood head trauma, unequal breast sounds, right pupil is dilated. And she's ready for x-ray. You ready to roll? " The doctor asked her.

Meredith however didn't answer his question, her eyes just met a pair of leopard shoes, the same pair that she did wear this morning, the only thing she could think about was those shoes, how it was a confidence that this woman had the same shoes as she has.  
Meredith was such in a haze that she didn't hear the doctor asking her if she could bring the woman to take the x-rays

The doctor looked at Meredith "hey" he loudly said as the intern before him was frozen in her own thoughts

Meredith snapped out of her haze and she looked at the doctor standing before her "Huh.. yeah" Meredith said and she started to check the pupil reaction from the rape victim "Call ahead to clear CT. Let them know I'm coming. Load up the portable monitor, I'll get x-rays while I'm down there." Meredith said as she rolled the patient to the elevator.

After the x-rays where taken the patient whose name is Allison got into surgery and Meredith and a couple other interns also were standing in the ok to watch how Dr. Altman and Dr. Shepherd were trying to save this woman

At a moment Dr. Altman found a strange object inside the woman "I think I found the cause of our rupture" she said as she held up the object "does anyone know what this is?" she asked not knowing what she found in there

Meredith and all the others took a good look at it to see what this object was, and Meredith was shocked of what she saw "Omg" she said, causing the others to look at her

"What is it Dr. Grey?" Dr. Altman asked her

"she bit it off" Meredith said, still not believing what she was seeing

"she bit off what?" Dr. Altman asked her starting to get annoyed by this intern

"That's.. a ..penis" Meredith said shocked "she bit off his penis" she said again and she looked at the others in that room, they all looked shocked and some of the man's groaned

Dr. Altman didn't know how fast she had to put the object in her hand into the surgical pan.

**xX-Natasja-Xx**

Meredith had the job to protect the penis until the police arrived, now she was standing before the ICU room from Allison with the red/white cooler next to her onto the floor.  
She was looking at the woman before her who was lying in a coma, until she noticed someone coming up to her

"Meredith, I've called every hospital in the county. I don't know." He sighed as he walked into the room to check on Allison "Sooner or later the guy that did this is going to seek medical attention and when he does, that penis you're carrying around is going to nail him." He said as Meredith followed him into the room

Meredith looked at him " did you found her family yet?" she asked him, hoping that he had so that this woman didn't have to be alone

"she doesn't have any" Derek said as he took a quick glance at Meredith before turning back to Allison "her parents died, she is an only child and just moved her 3 weeks ago, she doesn't know anyone here" he said as he let out a deep breath he didn't know he was holding, he grabbed her chart before walking out the room again

Meredith followed him out of the room and stopped before the window and turned around to face Allison again, she couldn't stop staring at the woman lying there

Derek noticed that she didn't say anything and he looked up at Meredith and found her staring at Allison "Meredith are you okay?" He asked her

Meredith looked up at him and faked a small smile "Yeah I am, I just have to do something" she said and she walked away, the truth was that she didn't feel okay and she just wanted this day to be over.

a couple hours later the man who raped Allison came into the hospital for medical care and he got caught by the cops. Meredith was happy that he was caught so he couldn't rape other woman anymore, she quickly walked to Allison's room to see how she was doing, Meredith hoped that she would get out of her coma soon. When Meredith arrived at her room she saw Derek sitting there behind a computer, looking at the woman who was laying there

"How is she?" Meredith asked him as she stood next to him

Derek looked up at her "no change" he said as he sighed, he was happy that the bastard finally got caught

"Have you been here all night?" Meredith asked him, she had been working on a case with a baby in the time she couldn't do anything for Allison, but she didn't see Derek in a while

"Yeah" Derek said " I have four sisters, if I were laying her in a coma they all would be here, I would want them to be here" He glanced at Allison and then back at Meredith "I just can't imagine to have no one"

"Me neither" Meredith said, but the truth is that she could, even though her mother had been there for her she hadn't at the same time, cos all those hours she was working and her dad was always working too.. there were many days that Meredith woke up and her parents where gone to work already and when she went to bed that they weren't back yet.

Meredith looked up at Derek "I was wearing the same shoes this morning" she said with a sad smile on her face

Derek looked at Meredith but couldn't understand what she was talking about "huh?" he asked

"the leopard shoes, I was wearing those too this morning, as we speak they are laying in my locker, she has the same and I only can think about that since she came in" Meredith said as a tear formed in her eye

Derek wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into a hug before whispering into her ear "I'm so sorry Mer, that has to be horrible" he whispered before placing a kiss on her forehead "If you need to talk, I'm always here for you" he said

Meredith looked up at him "Thank you" she said as she lay her head on his shoulder.  
The both of them just stood there for a couple minutes holding each other before they pulled away from each other and Meredith turned to face Allison again "She's not gonna make it, isn't she?" she asked Derek

"She is going to be fine" Derek said, being as positive as he could be, because the truth is that he has no idea if she ever would wake up

"yeah if she wakes up" Meredith quietly said and just then they saw Allison slowly opening her eyes

Derek and Meredith both got into the room as fast as they could "Welcome back" Derek said with a smile and he started to check all of her vitals.

**xX-Natasja-Xx**

At the end of her shift Meredith was really tired, between the case of Allison she had been working on a case with a small baby too and she just came out of a surgery and just got dressed into her street clothes and her leopard shoes and now she was standing before the elevator, waiting for it to come and bring her down so she could go home. She noticed someone standing next to her and she looked up at the person, just to see Derek standing there texting something with his phone she smiled at him as he looked up at her.

"so this thing I have with ferry boats is very intense" he smiled "Maybe we should go together one time" he said with a smile before he quickly added "as friends I mean of course"

Meredith smiled back at him "yeah, that would be nice, just as friends" she said as she looked him into his eyes she just was about to take a step closer to him when the elevator opened and she quickly walked in with Derek following her

Derek stand next to Meredith and he put his arm around her waist and he bend down to her ear "maybe we should be friends with benefits" he smirked

Meredith pushed him away and slapped him on the arm

Derek started to laugh "I've seen you looking at me you know" he said as he looked at her

Meredith pretended to be mad at him, but she couldn't hold back her laugh "Okay I'm not going to deny that you are very good looking, nice and funny, but you are also my boss so I won't sleep with you" she said as she looked him into his blue eyes

"So you won't sleep with me huh?" he asked her teasing "but you didn't say anything about kissing" he smirked before he kissed her quickly on her lips "By the way I think you are really beautiful" he said

Meredith smiled and she kissed him back, noticing that Derek didn't expect that at first but then he wrapped his arm around her waist and played with her hair with the other before deepening the kiss.

Meredith wrapped her arms around his body and she gave him permission to deepen the kiss by opening her mouth a bit for him. It didn't take long for them to play a passionate game with each other tongues and just before the elevator door opened they pulled away from each other to get some air, and they both got out "I think I have a thing for elevators too now" Derek smirked at her

Meredith laughed "Next time I'm taking the stairs" she teased as she smiled at him and they both walked to the parking lot

"so we are not sleeping with each other, but kissing is okay?" Derek asked Meredith, wanting to know where he was standing with her.

"yeah.. I don't know.. I guess that this was a mistake.." Meredith answered, unsure what to do about him, he was her boss but she couldn't resist him, and she didn't even want to, but for her career she shouldn't do this "I don't know, I really like you but I rather be friends for now" she said quickly before walking away "see you tomorrow" she added before going home.

Derek watched her leave and her last words were repeating in his head 'I really like you, but I rather be friends for now' she wanted to be friends with him FOR NOW he thought to himself as he smiled and he hoped that maybe in the future this would lead to more, 'cos all he wanted at the moment was to be with her, it was just like she put a spell on him because she was the most amazing woman he had ever met.

**xX-Natasja-Xx**

Hope you liked the chapter

Please review and make my day :)

-xx-


	5. Chapter 5

**Three makes a family**

Chapter 5.

**Disclaimer:** Still not mine, and never will be  
**A/N: **I'm a bit disappointed, not even one review on the last chapter was it that bad?  
Anyways I will still continue this, hoping that there is someone out there who does like it.  
I can see a lot off you read it, love the feature Traffic Graph.

**xX-Natasja-Xx**

"I kissed him again" Meredith blurted out when she walked in the living room, knowing that only Addison was at home this evening "He kissed me again and I kissed him back.. Adds what is wrong with me? I know him just a couple days and I'm acting like I'm a freaking groupie.. But the thing is, he is so damn pretty, he has a great smile and he is so freaking cute and nice" she took a deep breath before continuing "today when I was working on his case between yours, we were working on that rape victim, I was sad because she was wearing the same shoes as I am now, remind me to throw them away.. he comforted me and it felt so right, my head on his shoulder.. Adds I don't know what to do.. I believe I love him" she stopped rambling and she sat down on the couch.

Addison hadn't heard her friend walk in the room and listened to her friend while she was rambling, she didn't even think about interrupting her because she knew that Meredith was normally someone who kept all her feelings to herself. She was glad that she trusted her enough to tell her what is on her mind "Ow Mer" Addison started her sentence and put her arm around Meredith "You really like him don't ya?" 'stupid question Addison' Addison said to herself in her mind "But you know it's for the best that you can't start something with him, it would damage both your carriers." She said while she noticed a tear welling up in Mer's eye.  
"I know you never felt this for someone else, and yeah he is good looking, and probably really nice I didn't had the time to get to know him yet, but he is your boss, so please try to ignore the feelings you have for him" Addison smiled a comforting smile at her best friend/sister

Meredith looked up at Addison "I know you are right and I'm really trying, but it is not fair I never really liked one of my ex-boyfriends the way I like him.." she sighed and she got up "I'm gonna take a shower" she said and walked towards the stairs.

**xX-Natasja-Xx**

Later that evening Meredith was sitting on the couch again with Addison, they were watching a DVD from Friends, one off their favorite shows. Cristina was still working and wouldn't be home until the next day. They were watching the episode where Rachel found out that she was pregnant "imagine getting pregnant from a one night stand" Meredith laughed "that would be so karma like" she said

Addison laughed "yeah then you are in deep shit" she laughed "it's a surprise that you didn't get pregnant" she joked, Meredith had the reputation of sleeping around with everything with a dick.

Meredith poked Addison in her ribs "That was not funny, and besides I haven't had sex for a couple days now" She said while getting up "now I need tequila" she smiled at her best friend "want a beer?" Addison nodded and Meredith walked towards the kitchen.  
It didn't take long before Meredith returned to the living room, with her tequila, a beer and some salted peanuts. She placed it all on the table and she sat down again "How's your love life, already saw something what you like?" she smirked

Addison thought about that question before deciding to tease her friend "actually I like Shepherd too" She smiled at Meredith

"What? Seriously? You are kidding right?" Meredith started stressing 'she couldn't be serious right?' she wondered

Addison started laughing "of course not, but I have to admit he is good looking"

Meredith let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding, she was happy that her friend wasn't serious. She knew that her and Derek was a no go, but it would hurt her to see him with another woman… no she wasn't jealous

Meredith grabbed a hand full of peanuts and continued watching Friends, she was getting a bit tired but she wasn't ready to go to bed yet, she needed to spend some time with Addison.

After a couple minutes Addison looked up from the television to Meredith "I forgot, Ellis called today"

"What did she say?"

"She asked for you, because she didn't hear anything from you yet, she asked if you already scrubbed in on some surgery's"

"of course she did" Meredith said while rolling her eyes

"Yeah and she was leaving town for a week, she had some congress and surgery.. but sorry I forgot where she was going" Addison said, while trying to remember

Meredith nodded "doesn't mind, I'm too busy to call her back anyway" she wasn't but she was a little disappointed that her mother only wanted to know if she saw a surgery already.. In her childhood Ellis always had been more a Surgeon in some ways then a mother. Okay Ellis really did her best and wasn't a bad mother bad mother but sometimes the surgeon part took over from her. "did she say anything about dad?"

"No I don't believe so, she was in a hurry because she needed to catch her flight soon… or at least that is what she told me" Addison said with a smile, knowing how Ellis could be, since she practically grew up in that house after her parents died on a car crash.

Meredith yawned "I'm really tired" she said while sipping away her tequila "I think I'm heading to bed"

"Okay goodnight Mer, I'm just going to take a shower and then I'm off to bed too" Addison said as Meredith got up.

"goodnight" Meredith answered before heading towards the stairs. When she arrived upstairs she first went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and after that she went towards her bedroom and changed into her nightclothes. She quickly got in bed, and pulled up the blanked till under her chin. The last thing on her mind was Derek, and then she fell asleep.

_She walked into the locker room to get dressed for the day, she was the last one in there since she overslept and was a little too late. She didn't notice the door opening and closing.  
She was standing in her scrub pants and bra when she heard his voice behind her_

"you are too late" the voice said and she felt some arms being wrapped around her and a kiss being placed in her neck. She turned around and she met these beautiful blue eyes "Derek" she said, unable to breath normally. Her heart was pounding in her brain for a moment

"You are too late" Derek said again as he looked into her green/blue eyes "you are on my service and you are too late" he didn't take his eyes of her "I need to punish you but how am I going to do that?" he asked her with a cocky smile

"I'm sorry Dr. Shepherd, I overslept" Meredith said while she looked down at her feet and she wrapped her arms around her bra, reminding that she wasn't wearing a top yet.

"That is not an excuse" he said as he started to walk away "I want you in my office in 5 minutes, and not a second later" and before she knew it he walked away, leaving her behind in the locker room. She quickly put on her scrub top and she tied her shoes. Before leaving the locker room to go to his office.

When she arrived at the door off his office she knocked on it two times "come in" the voice on the other side of the door said and she slowly walked in closing the door behind her.

Derek stood next to his desk and he walked over to the door and locked it "I already know how I'm gonna punish you" he told her while her grabbed her by her hips and he kissed her rough on her lips, making her no choice but open her mouth to him. Their tongues played a dangerous game with each other for a moment until he lifted her and put her onto his desk.  
he untied her scrub pants with one hand while the other was on her back supporting her while he kissed her on her collarbone. It didn't take long before her scrub pants was lying on the floor and he pulled of her top. He climbed on top of her and he kissed her again on her lips, traveling down. And they made sweet but rough love to each other.

Meredith woke up, breathing heavily 'damn it was only a dream' she thought before she went back to sleep, wishing that her dream would continue.

**xX-Natasja-Xx**

Hope you liked the chapter.. Please be some awesome readers and leave a comment to let me know what you think about it.

__


	6. Chapter 6

**Three makes a Family  
Chapter 6.**

**Disclaimer: **Still not owning a thing, sad isn't it? **  
A/N: **Thank you all for your reviews Loved them!

**xX-Natasja-Xx**

four weeks later.

Exhaustion was taking its toll from Meredith, she was so exhausted, She made many hours on the hospital the last two weeks and she tried to avoid Derek as much as possible, sure she would work with him, talk to him when she couldn't avoid him but when she could she would work with someone else, make sure she was with someone else during lunch and when she left the hospital or came in, she avoided the elevator and she just would take the stairs. She was getting sick and tired of avoiding him but she knew she just had to otherwise she wouldn't be able to resist her feelings towards Derek.

She also was exhausted since she dreamt about Derek every night and when her alarm would go off she practically hoped that it was bedtime again soon, no she did sleep but her dreams made her so tired. It was just that they were so intense they looked so real to her.

Meredith was taking a shower that morning when she felt her eyes getting heavy on her and she just fell asleep in the shower.

Addison was waiting for Meredith to be finished in the bathroom, so she could get ready for work. When it took long for Meredith to be done she called her name multiple times but she never got any response, so instead of calling her name again she just opened the door of the bathroom and she walked in, finding Meredith underneath the shower on the floor fast asleep.. Addison walked over towards Meredith and she shut of the shower, she got a towel out of the cabinet and wrapped it around Meredith, Meredith stirred a little bit but she slept through the action.

Addison picked Meredith up from the floor and carried her towards her bedroom, dressed her into some underwear and tucked her into the bed. She was surprised that Meredith stayed asleep the whole time.  
She took her cellphone out of her pocked and walked out the room, heading towards her own. She dialed a number and before she knew someone else answered it on the other side of the line.

"Richard Webber" The voice on the other line said

"Hi Uncle Richard" Addison said

"Hi Addie, why are you calling?" Richard wondered since he knew she would be at work soon

"It's Mer, she fell asleep under the shower I think she needs a day off, I think she need some time to catch up some sleep, she really worked to many hours already this week" Addison said, while she was really worried about her friend

Richard could notice that Addison was worried about her little sister "And now you want the day of for both of you? So she can rest and you can stay with her? " he asked? Knowing her to well, and knowing that he couldn't resist anything from his niece.

Addison nodded her head, realizing that Richard couldn't see it on the other side of the line she quickly spoke "Yeah actually yes, you know me to well" she chuckled "I don't have any surgery's today, I just planned on doing some paperwork" she quickly added, knowing that he probably would ask her that

Richard sighed "Okay, I will give you both a day off, but just this one time, I can't give Mer any favors you know that!" he made clear to his niece.

"I know uncle, thank you" Addison said and was about to end this conversation

"Addie.." Richard began

"yeah?"

"Take care of Mer" he added before putting down the phone.

**xX-Natasja-Xx  
**  
_She was throwing a party at her, Cristina's and Addison's house, it was getting crawled in there but she still missed one person, she looked at all her friends having fun, but all she had was this bottle of tequila, she took another gulp of it before noticing that her favorite song started to play. She climbed on the table and started to dance, she looked around and noticed there were a lot of strangers, but she didn't care, her person didn't come, she just invited one, but yet he didn't dare to show up._

She took another sip of the almost empty bottle and started to swing with her bottle, lost in her own feelings.  
That was until she noticed one person in the crowd, looking at her, no it looked more like starring at her "you know in some states you can arrested for that" he said with a smile on his face while he started to walk towards her

she laughed and she jumped of the table, she walked over towards him, feeling like she had nothing to lose and she took his hand "Dance with me" she said.

Derek smiled at her "you blew me off for a bottle of tequila, I asked you to go out with me, but instead you rather danced with a bottle" he pouted like a child would do "you know tequila is no fun, it doesn't write, doesn't call, and isn't nearly as fun to wake up to" He took her hand and for a couple minutes they were dancing with each other, until she crashed her lips onto his and he returned the kiss.

He grabbed her hand and lead her towards his car, they got in and sat on the backseat, it didn't take long before both of them were all sweaty and heavy breathing into each other grip, both of them naked they made out onto his backseat of his car "I love you" Derek said while he pulled up his shirt to cover her shoulders.

Meredith smiled before kissing him "I love you too"

Meredith woke up, finding herself in her bed dressed in only her underwear, she noticed that something was off, she was in the shower this morning right?  
She looked aside and noticed Addison sitting in a chair in the corner of her bedroom

"Adds, what are you doing?" she asked?

Addison looked up, noticing that Meredith was awake and she quickly got up walking over towards her bed "I better ask you the same question" she said as she looked at Meredith worrying "What happened? You are not a person to fall asleep in the shower, and I noticed that when you sleep you are tossing and turning all the time" she took a deep breath "Mer tell me what is wrong, you barely talked to me about anything the last 3 weeks, what is going on in your head?"

Meredith looked up at Addison, noticing the worrying look into her blue eyes "I don't know adds, I think I'm just exhausted I mean, these dreams I have every night are so intense, when I wake up I need sleep again, it feels like I didn't sleep, but yet it did.. and it's so exhausting to avoid him, it takes all my energy, because I just want to be with him, and he is all nice and asking me what he did wrong because I am avoiding him.. and I don't know adds, I don't know what is going on with me, sometimes I think I am going crazy" she told Addison.

Addison didn't understand the half off it "what dreams are you having? Are you having nightmares mer?" she asked, guessing that was the best part to begin with

Meredith laughed for a second before her face dropped and tears welled up in her eyes "I wish they were, I dream about him, Addie every time I sleep I dream about being with him. I love him and I am sick and tired of avoiding him" she said

Addison wiped away a tear from Meredith her face "Then don't, you don't have to avoid him, you can be friends, I know that might be hard but avoiding him is harder" Addison told her sister and pulled her into a hug.

**xX-Natasja-Xx**

A couple hours later Meredith was sitting onto her couch in her bathrobe when the doorbell rang, Addison had left the house to get some grocery.  
Meredith got up and walked over towards the door, when she opened it she was surprised to see him standing there "What are you doing here?" she asked not knowing how knew she was living there.

Derek looked up at Meredith " The chief told me that you were sick, so I came to check on you.. and Addison kind of texted me that I needed to talk with you" Derek shifted his feet, unsure if he did the right thing to visit her "So here I am" he added with a smile.

Meredith melted by his mcdreamy smile and she walked over towards him and hugged him, she just needed to hold him for a moment. "I missed you" she said as she pulled back from the hug. She didn't notice tears falling down her face until he stroked them away from her face with his thumb "I missed you too" he said with a smile "let's talk, about why you were avoiding me?" he said and they walked into the house together.

**xX-Natasja-Xx**

OMG.. this chapter is not how I wanted it to be,, but I have this great idea for the next chapter, but I just wanted one chapter before that one.. does that make any sense? I guess not.

Anyways, I don't like this chapter that much as I liked the others I wrote before, leave a review with your opinion about this chapter and fic and I will promise you next one will be much much better!


	7. Chapter 7

**Three makes a family.  
Chapter 7.**

Disclaimer: Like yesterday still not mine, if it was I would have convinced Eric to stay on the show.**  
A/N: **I really wasn't happy with the last chapter so here is a short new update..  
I didn't get any reviews yet on last night's chapter, please tell me what you thought of it and what you think of this one.

**xX-Natasja-Xx**

Meredith and Derek had a long talk the other day, and when Addison came back home she asked Derek to stay for dinner, however Derek had a meeting with a friend of him so he couldn't. That was until Addison said that his friend could come over too, since she heard that he was going to work at the hospital too. Derek his friend was of course Mark and Addison fell for him immediately and he for her. They had a great evening together with the five of them (Cristina joined with dinner)

Now 6 weeks later Addison was in a relationship with Mark and Derek and Meredith were still good friends, they met now 11 weeks ago.

**xX-Natasja-Xx**

Addison kisses Mark on his lips as they entered the hospital together, Mark returned the kiss and after that he looked her into her blue eyes "Are you okay? You seem a bit off this morning?" He asked her as he stroke away a piece of hair.

"This whole morning just has been… I think there is something wrong with Meredith" She sighed "I tried to ask her what is wrong, and she just says there is nothing. I think something is going on in her pretty head, but she won't talk about it.. it's just one moment she opens up to me and we are okay and the other moment it is like I'm living with a ghost" She looked up at mark "I'm worried Mark"

Mark kissed her on her lips and he squeezed her hand "I will try and let Derek talk to her, maybe she will open up to him.. in the meantime don't worry too much about it, I mean in the past she always opened up to you when she had something on her mind, maybe it is nothing and you are interpreting it wrong" he smiled at her "now let's go save some baby's"

Addison took his hand and she nodded at him, walking together towards the elevators.

**xX-Natasja-Xx**

Meredith just got changed in the locker room, heading towards bailey to do rounds and find out with who she was going to work with today.

While they were doing rounds Meredith didn't feel so well, she felt her stomach turn around. So she stopped walking for a moment

Christina looked up at her friend "Are you okay?" she asked as she gave her a worried look

Meredith smiled at her "yeah I am" she said and she continued to walk quickly, wanting to catch up with the others again.

They arrived at the next room , with a man called James Green. He had a heart attack last evening and they needed to do some tests on him. Christina got assigned on the case and Alex, Meredith and Bailey walked out the room heading for the next one.

Meredith felt her stomach turn around again and she took a deep breath, she really felt sick.

Bailey noticed something being off with her intern and she looked up at Meredith "Grey, are you okay?"

Meredith looked up "Bailey I'm okay, I just need…" she noticed Derek and Addison coming towards them. Meredith felt her stomach turn around just heavier than it did before, she ran towards the first trash can she could find and started to throw up in it.

Derek walked over towards Meredith and held her hair out of her face, Meredith threw up another time, and then she slowly looked up at Derek "thank you" she muttered

"Meredith are you okay?" Derek asked while he handed her a paper

Meredith nodded "I am" she said, lying

Derek moved his hand to her forehead "You are not" he told her "Mer you are burning up, you don't look fine"

Meredith started to throw up again, after throwing up "I'm fine" She tried to get up but she lost her balance and started to fall.

Derek caught her on time, and he swept her up so she was in his arms "you are not" he said as he looked at the beautiful woman in his arms.. she looked up at him and she whispered "I'm not"

Addison run towards them and placed her hand on her forehead "you are right Derek, she is burning up" Addison looked at Bailey "you go on with your rounds, I will do the tests"

Bailey nodded, knowing she was in good hands and returned to doing rounds.

Derek and Addison walked towards an empty one person hospital room, Derek still carrying Meredith who was asleep by now. He placed her onto the bed and looked at Addison "I need to cancel my surgery" He told her with a worrying expression on his face

Addison walked over to Derek and put her hand on his shoulder comforting him "She will be alright, you go operate on that girl, save her life! I will ask Mark to help me with Meredith, I don't want an intern on her case besides Christina, but she will be in surgery with Owen. Go, I will call you when something changes" Addison told her friend

"I love her, you know?" Derek said as he looked at Meredith "I hate these stupid rules, about dating an intern" he balled his hand in a fist angry that he couldn't be with her.

Addison moved her hand to his fist, and placed it on top of it, trying to get Derek less mad "I know, rules suck. But you are handling it so great, one day you both will find someone else" she smiled at him, not sure if they ever would be able to let the other go "Now go save that girl!" she said pushing him out the door.

Derek felt Addison pushing him out the door, instead of walking out he walked back in heading towards Meredith her bed, and placing a kiss on her forehead "get better soon" he told her before walking out.

Addison paged Mark and she started to wake up Meredith

Meredith looked up at Addison she was about to say something as she felt that she was going to throw up again.. she quickly reached for the little bowl and threw up again. When she was done she looked up at Addison "what is wrong with me?" she asked with a sigh

"I just woke you up to get some blood from you for some tests" Addison smiled at her "Only then I will know where to search for it." Suddenly she went quiet, she thought about something

Meredith noticed "what are you thinking about?" She asked Addison "Addie!"

Mark just walked into the room, Addison snapped out of her thoughts and looked up at Meredith, then at Mark.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" He asked Mer

Meredith flashed him a fake smile "I never felt better" she answered him

Addison sat down on the bed, while Mark took some blood from Meredith. "Mer is it possible that you are pregnant?" Addison asked

Meredith looked up being shocked "NO! I mean that would be impossible" she said, thinking if she could be "I didn't sleep with someone for 11 weeks, and last time when I did we used protection" she quickly added

Addison knew that if she would be pregnant that it would have to be Derek's, and then problems would start for her sister and her friend, their jobs would be on risk.  
Addison took Meredith her hand, while Mark left the room, heading towards the lab  
"when was your last period?" she asked, reminding that she didn't had to buy any tampons while doing grocery

"I didn't, I didn't take my period, I just took the pill so that I wouldn't get my menstruation, you know I only take my stop week once in the three months" she said, wishing Addison would drop the subject.

Addison nodded and went to check her vitals.

**xX-Natasja-Xx**

Just a short making up to you =) Next week the results

Please review! 


	8. Chapter 8

**Three makes a family.  
Chapter 8.**

Disclaimer: Still not owning a thing.  
**A/N: **Thank you for all your reviews! I was very happy to get them I've read them all and I took in your suggestions to improve my English! I indeed noticed that I confused advance and advantage in the first chapter. Also thank you for your fav's and follows.

Enjoy the new chapter.

**xX-Natasja-Xx**

Meredith's POV.

It felt like I was laying in that room for hours, I just wanted to know what was wrong with me. Since I was a doctor myself I kept thinking over all the things that could be wrong and I started to make up the worst scenarios. I was happy when I saw Addison and Mark walk in my room again, and I hoped to find things out soon. I looked up at Addison, who greeted me with a smile.

"Mer, I have your test results back" Addison told me as she walked towards my bed, and sat down on it. Mark smiled at me and walked towards the chair that was standing beside the bed and he sat down in it, holding my file.

"so tell me, I'm dying to know" I said as my stomach protested once again, thank god I got some medication to make me stop vomiting I thought to myself, before looking at Addison.

Addison grabbed my hand "Mer, you have been diagnosed with dehydration, and besides that we found out that you are pregnant, 11 weeks now" Addison squeezed my hand, comforting me.

_"pregnant"_ that word kept repeating me in my head it couldn't be true right? I've just had sex once with Derek, we used protection and still did he knock me up? "I'm what?" I asked, hoping I heard it wrong

"You are pregnant" Mark said this time, causing me to look at him

"Mer hun, you have to decide what you want to do, but right now we need to give you some fluids, and since you have a fever we need to keep you monitored until the fever is gone, in this semester of pregnancy you can get a miscarriage because of the fever. Also is the dehydration also effecting your pregnancy, so we will have to be sure you get enough fluids. Everything should be alright in a couple of days, but until then we need you to stay at the hospital." Addison explained me as she smiled at me "and I will be here for you all the time" she made me sure.

I looked up at her, a tear escaping my eye "I don't know how to feel, I mean how can I keep this baby when I can't be in a relationship with the father" I said, sad.

Mark looked up at me "Derek loves you, I can notice, why can't you give it a shot, screw the hospital policy" He smiled at me while he gave me a wink.

"Thank you Mark, but I don't think it is that easy" I told him, as Addison hooked me up at some fluids. "I need to speak with Derek, can someone call him for me?" I asked.

"sure I will get him, I need to get the ultrasound equipment anyway" Addison said as she smiled at me hiding the fact that she was going to her uncle, the chief as well. And with that she walked out of the room, leaving me alone with Mark.

"I'm afraid" I said, causing mark to get up and sit down at the place were Addison sat before "I'm just an intern, how can I be an intern and a mom at the same time? I just will turn out like my mom and dad, just hiring a nanny to raise me while they are working, and I love kids, I do, but I'm not sure if I'm ready to be a mom, I just am scared Mark" I said while tears were streaming down my face.

Mark wiped some tears away with his thumb, before hugging me "everything will work out just fine, don't worry so much" he said with a smile "you just need to talk it through, see what Derek says and find out together what you want. But Meredith, if you want to have this kid, it will be fine! You will see. And about the nanny thing, there are more options than a nanny, you have Addison and Me, your other friends, the crèche here. Don't worry"

I looked up at Mark, I never thought he would be the one comforting me "thank you" I said feeling much better.

**xX-Natasja-Xx**

Addison walked through the hospital, searching for Derek since he wasn't in his office. She walked over to the nurses' station to see if there someone knew were Derek was at the moment as she saw him walking towards her.

"Addison" Derek said, happy to see her. He just came out of surgery and he was wondering how things were with Meredith "How is she?" he asked her.

Addison smiled at her "She is going to be fine, she just needs a couple days overstay at the hospital. She asked for you so when you will see her she will tell you what's wrong with her" Addison said before taking a look at her watch "if you will excuse me now, I have to find my uncle"

Derek smiled at her, glad Meredith was going to be okay "sure, I will see you later" he said before rushing to find Meredith.

**xX-Natasja-Xx**

Addison smiled at Patricia "is my uncle in there?" she asked while feeling a bit nervous..

"Yes he is, you can walk straight in" Patricia the secretary from Webber, told her Addison thanked her with a smile before walking towards the door and knocking on it. After she got a response from her uncle that she could walk in, she opened the door and walked over to his desk "Hi" She said as Richard stood up and walked over to her

"Addison, what a surprise" he said as he hugged her "please sit down" He told her before walking back to his chair.

Addison sat down in the chair "I don't know if you heard yet, but this morning I admitted Meredith in the hospital" Addison started

Richard looked up, confused "no I didn't know.. which I think is strange since I am the chief" Richard said before continuing "why, what is wrong with her"

Addison sighed for moment, finding it hard to tell her uncle that her 'little sister' is pregnant by one of her bossed "Well, she started to puke a lot, and she was burning up. So I got her admitted and did some tests. Well the results were that she is dehydrated, so I got her on fluids by now, and…" Addison took a deep breath before finishing her sentence ".. And she is pregnant, 11 weeks" she said, while she let out a breath that she didn't even know she was holding

"wow, little Mer is pregnant" Richard said confused "I didn't even know she was having a boyfriend"

Addison nodded "yeah I know right, I don't know yet if she is going to keep it but it will be a hard time for her, I mean she just started her internship" Addison said earing a nod from her uncle.. she looked up at him again "Uncle, can I ask you for a favor?" she asked softly

"what is it that you need?" Richard asked her, confused since Addison never had been the kind of person to ask anyone else for favors.

Addison looked down at the floor "well, when we just moved here, I went out with Meredith and Cristina the day before work started, Meredith then met this guy at the bar and they had a one-night stand.." Addison got cut off by Richard

"and now you want my permission to kill him?" He asked laughing

Addison smiled "not exactly no.. See, Meredith and this man fell in love together, but they couldn't be together in a relationship. They are really good friends since that night, but both are hoping that they could be more then friends.. See uncle, the father of Meredith her baby is Derek, but because of the hospital policy they tried just to be friends, but I can notice it is hard on both of them, so could you just make an exception for once?" Addison asked as she flashed her uncle her cutest pouting look.

Richard needed a moment to take everything in, before he answered "You know I can't make this kind of exceptions, but since there is a baby in the story now, and I can't resist your pouting like a little child" he joked "I will make an exception once, and will talk to the board, but don't make me regret it" he told her

Addison smiled a huge grin "thank you uncle" she said as she stood up to hug him "I will go and tell them the good news" she said before walking out the room in a hurry, she was glad to be the one to bring them the good news, but not before getting the ultrasound equipment.

**xX-Natasja-Xx**

When Derek arrived at the hospital room were Meredith was laying, Mark left the room to give them some time alone. Derek walked in and sat down next to Meredith "hey, Addison told me everything is going to be okay with you" he said with a smile.

Meredith looked up at him while flashing him an insecure smile "yeah" she murmured "I have dehydration, that explains the fever and vomiting" she said "Derek?" she asked

"yeah?" Derek responded as he picked up her hand in his, and he stroked her hand with his thumb

"Derek.. I'm.. I'm.. pregnant and it is yours" she quickly said, looking down at the floor, afraid for his reaction.

A big smile crossed Derek's face "you are? But that is great right? And how do you know it's mine, we only had sex once and we used protection."

Meredith smiled, because he was smiling "yeah I am, and I guess so I'm not sure yet I'm afraid that I can't be an intern and a mom at the same time, I don't want to give my child the childhood that I had as a child, only being surrounded by nanny's" She started saying while Derek nodded, understanding her points. "and I know it's yours because I'm 11 weeks, and I know I used to sleep around with everyone back In Boston, but since I moved her I only slept with you, so it only can be yours" Meredith said, hoping he would believe her.

Derek smiled, before bending over towards her and kissing her softly on her lips "does this mean we are going to be a family?" He asked her and got a nod and a smile back in return "I think so" Meredith told him as she kissed him back, glad to be able to kiss him again. Derek deepened the kiss and it only took a second before their tongues were entwined together. When they broke up from the kiss, Meredith told Derek that she still was very tired and asked him if it were okay to sleep for a little bit. Derek nodded and told her that he just would leave her to it, when she stopped him from leaving the room and asked him to stay with her.

Addison just walked into the room, wanting to tell them that they could be together as she found them both asleep in each other's arms.. She left the ultrasound equipment in the room, before sneaking out with a big smile on her face, knowing everything would turn out to be fine.

**xX-Natasja-Xx**

Please let me know what you think of it, I'm not sure how many chapters I still have left for this fanfic. I don't think that will be many more.

When starting this I got this great idea, but I can't get it on paper as had would like.. I'm getting a bit stuck here. Anyways I do have some new idea's waiting for one-shots and maybe even a new story.. but will finish this one first.

ANYWAYS PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AND MAKE MY DAY!  
I'm off to bed, goodnight all. (its 2.47am in the Netherlands oops :P )


	9. Chapter 9

**Three makes a family  
Chapter 9.**

**Disclaimer: still only owning my mistakes**

A/N: I want to thank BrandiIndigo for her continuing support and all the others for adding my story on your favorites and list to follow..  
I have like 3 chapters left, including this one so only two more updates.

I and started a new fanfic this evening, Broken. Please R&R on this one too, I have to admit it's better than this one. I got a little stuck in this one…

Anyways, hope you like and please review! Thank you.

if you wish to stay updated on all my fanfic stuff, I made a twitter account for this profile, go to my bio there you can find the link. Feel free to add me.

**xx-Natasja-xx**

Cristina walked into Meredith her hospital room with loud steps "You are admitted into the hospital and you didn't even care to tell me?" Cristina said with a angry voice while she placed her hands on her hips.. Then she looked over at Derek who sat in a chair next the hospital bed. "And why didn't you tell me?" she asked at him now. She felt passed by her friend

Meredith looked up at Cristina and felt guilt coming up to her, she totally forgot about telling Cristina "I'm sorry, I just forgot to let someone tell you. I guess I was exhausted of everything. "Sorry Cris"

Cristina looked up at Meredith and smiled "never mind I was in surgery for hours so, just tell me what is wrong with you" she told her friend, still not knowing whats wrong with her.

Derek looked from Cristina to Meredith "shall I leave?" he asked her, not sure if she would him to stay or leave.

"stay" Meredith replied as she flashed him a smile "please?" she held her hand and hoped he would take hers in his, feeling nervous about telling Cristina everything since she knew not much, more like nothing.

"sure" Derek smiled and took her hand in his, caressing it with his thumb.

"I'm pregnant" Meredith blurted out as she looked at Cristina.

Cristina looked shocked "you are what? When the f*ck did that happen?" Cristina thought for a moment when she raised an eyebrow "it was that evening right? When you had sex with this guy from the bar that asked you to take advantage from him?"

Meredith started to blush as Derek gave her a 'you told her' look. "yeah that evening, and shall I tell you something else?" she smirked, since Cristina needed to know everything she decided to chock her again. She just loved Cristina's face when she couldn't believe something she just heard.

"spill" Cristina said, coming closer and sitting down on the other chair

Meredith looked at Derek with a smile, he smiled back his dreamy smile.. he really was a mcdreamy she thought for a moment. She squeezed Derek his hand "you can tell" she smirked.

Derek noticed what Meredith was up too, so he smirked back at her before turning to face Cristina "I'm becoming a dad" he smiled a big grin

Cristina stood up, not believing what she heard "what you knocked her up?, wow this is such a good hospital gossip I have to tell now"

Meredith shot Cristina a look "if you dare, I, we will kill you" she said before explaining everything to Cristina, not caring if Derek heard how hard the struggle was for her to not be with Derek.

**xx-natasja-xx**

Meredith's pov.

Two days later.  
I was packing my bags as Addison walked in with Derek "are you ready to go home?" she smiled at me as she handed me the papers. I signed them and smiled at my best friend and 'boyfriend?' which reminded me to ask me where we were standing in our friendship thingy.. "Yeah finally" I told them.

I closed my bag before turning to Addison "any demands for me?"

Addison looked up at me, when she was done with her signature "yeah just take it easy for a couple days Mer, you are still weak and still need many fluids. So no running around this afternoon! And I will take care of dinner and off you when I am home." She smiled as she hugged me

I pulled back from the hug "yeah I know" I nodded as I finally turned to Derek "I thought you had the day off?" I asked curious to see why he was here now.

Derek walked over to me and took my bag, I am and I'm taking you home and will spoil you for the day. He smiled before placing a quick but tender kiss on my lips which made me smile "and I think we have some talking to do" he said.

I smiled at him "yeah I know, but actually I'm happy that you will come with me otherwise I would be bored like hell being alone for the whole day" I walked over to the nightstand beside the bed and got the picture of the first ultrasound we had yesterday and I handed it to him "Addison printed two, so this one is for you" I said while he looked at the little spot, it was not much to see but it surely was there, our little baby.

Derek's eyes filled with tears as he took the picture from me.

"aww don't cry" I told Derek when I saw the tears welling up in his eyes. I placed my hand on his cheek before pulling him closer to me and pressing my lips onto his, he returned my kiss and we got interrupted by Addison

"Excuse me lovebirds" she joked with a giggle "I have to go into surgery, I will see you tonight" Addison told me and she looked at Derek "you can eat dinner at our place too if you want?" she told him with a asking voice at the end

Derek nodded "I would love that" he smiled

"Come, let's go home" I said before walking out the room more than ready to go home.

It didn't take long before we were at my house, we sat down in the kitchen. After a couple minutes of silence I looked up at him "Derek?" I asked as I took a quick glance at his blue eyes

"Yeah?" He answered as he looked to me.

I took his hand in mine, so both our hands were on the middle of the table "where are we standing? I mean me being pregnant, you being my boss, trying to be friends for 11 weeks while it was hard for our both to not be romantically involved.. I mean are we a couple now? Or is that just too fast. Are we moving too fast? I know that since we are already very close friends I know most things about you and you know a lot about me that no one else knows besides Addison, I mean hell I don't even told Cristina everything that I did tell you.. and.." my rambling got cut off by Derek

he chuckled "I love it when you are rambling" he said as he bend over to kiss my hand "don't worry that much honey, it will be fine, everything will be fine. And if it were up to me, I would love to be your boyfriend" he smiled "so would you be my girlfriend Meredith Grey and go out on a date with me?" He asked me old fashioned

I laughed for a moment before nodding "I would love too" I stand up from my chair and walked over towards him, and I sat down in his lap as I kissed him softly on his lips, it didn't take long before my kiss became hungry and I tickled my tongue against his teeth, waiting for him to open up to me. And we made out passionately..

**xx-natasja-xx**

I know its short but I didn't want to move to fast between the both of them.  
Next chapter will be the date.

I know this chapter kind of sucked, but would you do me a favor to review? Pretty pretty please? Maybe that will give me more inspiration for the next chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

Three makes a family  
Chapter 10..

Disclaimer: GA is still not mine, but I'm fine with making up my own stories..

A/N: no reviews on last chapter =( but I guess im okay with that because it really did suck I think… hope that you will like this one better so I can receive some of your lovely feedback again, which will make me smile.. (just so you know)

p.s I know I promised you the date chapter, but I got a better idea.. so hope you don't mind.

**xx-natasja-xx**

It has been 3 months now since Meredith had been admitted to the hospital.  
In the time that passed by Meredith and Derek had many dates and Derek moved in with Meredith, Addison and Cristina to make sure she was alright and that their baby was alright.

-

Meredith came home after another date with Derek, Derek however just got paged on the way back to do a emergency operation.

Meredith opened the door and went to the living room, where she knew Addison and Cristina would be. She walked in with a big grin "Hiii" She smiled as she noticed Addison alone on the couch "where is Cristina?" she asked, since she knew that Cristina had the day off.

Addison looked at Meredith and smiled at her "Something at the hospital, where is Derek?" She asked noticing that he wasn't with her.

"something at the hospital" she grinned.. She touched her belly and her smile got bigger "He proposed" she blurted out as she held up her finger showing the ring.

Addison jumped of the couch and run towards her, pulling her into a hug "That's awesome, congratulations" she said as she picked up her hand in hers "let me see that ring" she smiled "wow its beautiful, he sure knows how to pick a ring" she smiled "and he didn't even tell me, that ass" she flashed Meredith a fake disappointed smile.

"He didn't?" Meredith asked surprised, knowing that Derek and Addison became good friends in the last couple months.

"no he didn't, so tell me how did he propose?" She asked

Meredith walked over to the couch and sat down, placing her hand on her showing belly, and drawing circles on it.

"well, We went on this little trip in a ferry boat, you know one of these that make a little trip for 2,5 hours.. First we had dinner and it was so delicious! Then we went outside and just stood there watching the waves and the nature, I, we even got to see a sea lion.. I mean wow I knew we have them but I never saw them before.. anyways we just stood there, talking, kissing and enjoying each other's company. Then he went on his knees and took my hand and asked me to marry him. The way he asked me was so cute and so lovely." Meredith told Addison while the grin on her face never got smaller "even this little baby started to move like it said, yes" she smiled as she felt her little baby kick again.

Meredith grabbed Addison's hand, who was sitting next to her now and placed it on her belly

Addison felt the baby kick and smiled "I believe you both had a great evening, if I see your smile and feel this little one move" she smiled at her little sister "can't believe that you are already 6 months along! And in about three months I will be a aunty" she smiled

Meredith smiled back, feeling happier than she could be "I know.. it's weird though, I've always thought that you would be a mommy first instead off me. But I think I am ready for this new direction on my life and with Derek, you, Mark and Cristina everything will work out just fine, because I know I will make it with you all" She smiled and placed a kiss on Addison's cheek "I'm going to take a shower and then I am off to bed early in the hope to catch some sleep" She really hoped to catch some sleep, since her pregnancy developing and her belly growing she was experiencing trouble with sleeping since she always slept on her stomach/side.

Addison nodded "that's a good idea, you need the sleep and you have an early shift" She looked at her watch "I will probably go to bed myself too, I was reading a very interesting article which I still have to finish" she smiled "catch some sleep" she kissed Meredith on her cheek before bending towards her belly "be nice for mommy" she smiled as she stroked it.

Meredith nodded and grinned "you will be a perfect aunt" she said before whispering a goodnight and heading upstairs.  
She took a shower and after that she went to bed, dressed in nothing but her lady's shorts and a wide shirt from Derek. She loved to wear his shirts on the evenings he wasn't at home, that way she still could smell him. She cuddled up into some pillows to make herself comfortable and placed her head on Derek his pillow, taking in his scent.

She fell asleep after two hours of tossing, and didn't notice Derek coming home.  
He placed a bag on the nightstand before smiling at her and kissing her onto her forehead. He felt her shift and it didn't take long before she opened her eyes and smiled at him "you are home" she smiled

Derek brushed his lips against hers for a moment before kissing her softly "I brought you some McDonalds since I know your cravings in the middle of the night" he smiled his dreamy smile at her

Meredith kissed him back "you are the best" she smiled and she grabbed the bag and got out the food

Derek sat down onto the bed, crawling behind her and she settled in against his chest. He kissed her shoulder before grabbing a French fried and took a bite of it.

They finished their late meal and Derek kissed her again "up for some engagement sex?" he grinned

Meredith smiled at him "do you even have to ask" she grinned back at him and seconds later they both were naked.

**xx-natasja-xx**

Meredith sighed and sat down at the table "what the hell is it with every female patient wanting to feel my belly, I mean do they really think I will let a stranger feel my belly?" she sighed again and took a sip of her drink

Addison smiled "not a great day huh?" she saw Derek moving towards them "I heard you had a good night" she grinned, teasing Meredith

"Hi babe" Derek said as he placed a kiss on Meredith her lips before sitting down.

"How is your day going?" he asked them

Cristina groaned "I didn't scrub in on a surgery for the whole morning I need to cut someone open" she said as she took a bite of her sandwich.

Derek chuckled

Addison smiled "poor girl" she laughed "I had a relative quiet day myself too, I have a surgery planned for later this afternoon but am catching up my paperwork for once" She smiled

Derek took a look at Meredith "you are quiet, what's wrong?" he asked as he took her hand

Meredith smiled a fake smile at him "nothing" she said, not wanting to bother Derek"

Addison send Meredith a glare before turning to Derek "people want to feel her belly, she doesn't feel comfortable with it and is getting sick off it" she told Derek, knowing that Meredith feels like she will bother him with it.

"Ow Mer" Derek sighed and kissed her lips "just ignore them, you decide who will touch you, and if you don't want them to tell them" he smiled and placed a kiss on her cheek.

Addison looked up with a smile "you know I have some spare time, I don't know how busy you are but I can manage to set a ultrasound up today" she smiled at her idea, and also because she couldn't wait to see her niece or nephew again.

Derek and Meredith looked at each other and Meredith smiled "that would be great, thank you"

**xx-natasja-xx **

Later in the exam room.

Meredith lay on the examination table while Derek stood next to her, holding her hand. Addison smiled at the couple "are you ready?" she asked them

Meredith nodded, being nervous to see their baby again while Derek answered her with a yeah.

Meredith lifted her shirt, and Addison squeezed some gel on her belly, and placed the belt around her. It didn't take long before the sound of the baby's heartbeat filled the room. Causing the three of them tearing up.

Derek smiled at Meredith who smiled back at her, and he squeezed her hand.

Addison started with the ultrasound so that their baby was on the screen.  
Addison smiled "it looks perfectly healthy, you sure you don't want to know the gender?" she asked

"We are sure" Derek answered after looking at Meredith

Meredith wiped a tear away from her face "tell me more about our baby" she said.

"well, she looks about 13 inches and I guess she will weight a pound and a half if I look at her, but that's me guessing" she laughed " but it's a healthy baby and I know the gender so I hate you both right now for making me keeping it a secret for you guys, I only hope it won't slip" she laughed

Derek chuckled and Meredith laughed "I hope you don't" She said when he poked Addison in her side "but if you decide to let it slip, then rather with us than anyone else!" she looked back at the screen to their baby "it's beautiful already, I hope it looks like daddy" she smiled as she turned to Derek who smiled at her. She grabbed Derek's shirt with her hand and she dragged him down to her level and she kissed him on his lips

Derek kissed her back, but the kiss didn't last long before Derek broke it off, looking at the screen and then back at Meredith "she will be beautiful, doesn't matter who's looks she or he will have."

Addison printed some pictures and burned a dvd from the image of their baby, before she stopped the ultrasound and wiping the gel from Meredith her stomach.  
she handed them over "here you go" she said with a smile

Derek and Meredith both stood there starring at the pictures of their unborn baby with the widest smile they had. Addison smiled at them, happy that things worked out so good for them, happy to see her little sister happy.

**xx-natasja-xx**

Well did you like it? I think I've only have one chapter left for this fic.. =(  
Let me know what you thought of this one and I will make sure that you will like the last one and that it will be longer than this one.

Don't forget to review =) *please?*


	11. Chapter 11

**Three makes a family.**

**Disclaimer: **still not owning a thing.****

Authors note: Thank you all for your lovely reviews on the last chapter!  
I'm terribly sorry for updating after a month! But college has been crazy and I've been sick for two weeks. Hope you all have had a great Christmas and I'm wishing you all the best for 2013, Happy new year!

In the last chapter I wrote down she once or twice… this was not on purpose but probably just a miswriting since in my other fanfic Broken Meredith was expecting a baby girl. Enjoy the last chapter!

**xX-Natasja-Xx**

Meredith had have some cramps all day but she didn't thought about it as contractions or the beginning of the arriving of their little wonder. But now she was wide awake as another cramp hit her she knew that she didn't have to go to the hospital yet since her water didn't broke yet.

She turned to her right side and watched Derek, he was still asleep and he looked so peace full. She did not want to wake him to soon, since it could be a long delivery so she just let him sleep. She sat up and swept her feet out of the bed although her tummy was in the way with getting up, she managed to get out and she waggled towards the bathroom in desperate need to pee again.

Just when she arrived at the bathroom she heard a splash and she felt some wets around her legs going down. "crap" she muttered before sitting down on the edge of the bathtub "Derek!" she yelled and it didn't take long before she heard some stumbling in the other room.

"Whats wrong Mer?" he asked as he run into the bathroom

"Der, my water broke can you give me some clean clothes for when I come out of the shower?" Meredith asked Derek

Derek looked at her in shock 'your water broke? Mer we need to go to the hospital.. I need to call Addison.. no shower" he started while pacing around.

Meredith chuckled "stop worrying. I've had cramps all day and since you are a doctor aswell you know this can take a while before I'm fully dilated. You can call Addison but I want my shower, I'm not going in like this" She told him and started undressing "now you can decide to join me or to stress out about nothing"

"I euhm.. I will join you after getting your clothes and giving Addison a heads up" he said, knowing his wife could be very stubborn.

Meredith rolled her eyes at him as he walked out of the room. She put her hand on her tummy "your dad can be so worried sometimes, I bet he will spoil you rotten when you arrive" she laughed and she felt her baby kick in response.  
she stepped underneath the shower and was joined by Derek 5 minutes later.

"can you soap my back please?" Meredith asked him as she placed a kiss on his lips

"of course I can do that" Derek smiled and started to massage her back with the washcloth.

10 minutes later they were both dressed and Meredith was checking her bags, making sure she had everything with her.  
"okay everything is in here.. I guess we can go" Meredith said as she looked at Derek "I can't wait to hold our baby, I hope he or she looks like you" she said as she walked towards Derek and she placed a kiss on his lips, which he returned their tongues played together for a moment until Derek broke up the kiss

"We need to go now, I know your cramps aren't that heavy yet, but they can change withing a minute since your water broke." He told his wife

"I know, come on" she said as they walked towards his car.

**xX-natasja-Xx**

"I can't do this anymore" Meredith cried as another contraction hit her, she was only dilated 7 inches so she still had some while to go until she could start pushing.  
She was in the hospital now for 5 hours and she wasn't making any fast progress.

"you are doing great babe" Derek said as he placed a cold washcloth on her forehead

"it's all your fault, you and your stupid penises. Remind me that sex will lead to this next time you aren't able to keep it in your pants!" Meredith snapped and Derek just grinned at her

"stop grinning at me like this, one more grin and I will make you push out our baby next time"

"So we will get more children?" Derek teased her, but another contraction arrived, so he held her hand instead of teasing her more.

A couple minutes later Addison walked in the room "hey, how are you holding up?" she asked them nicely

"I can't wait to hold our little miracle" Derek said as he squeezed Meredith her hand "And I think Mer is getting really tired and I just hope for her that she will be dilated soon!"

Addison nodded "I will see and find out for you how far you are, how are the contractions? Still sure you don't want a epidural?" Addison asked as she sat down in front of Meredith's hospital bed.

"Yeah I am sure, and they are getting heavier and more frequent" Meredith answered as she yawned, having contractions for 5 hours really made her tired and weak.

"well it looks like you are making progress, you are at 9inches now so it shouldn't last too long now." Addison smiled at them, is there something I can get you mer? She hated to see her sister in that much pain

Derek looked up at Meredith who nodded a no and got disturbed by another contraction.  
**  
**A hour later:  
Meredith pushed one more time and the room got filled with little baby cries.  
Addison hold their baby in her hands while she cleaned him with a soft towel "it's a perfect boy" she said as she handed Meredith her baby, she then turned to Derek "you want to cut the cord?" she asked him and he nodded, still amazed.

After Derek cut the cord he turned to Meredith "we have a boy" he smiled as he kissed her on her lips "thank you hun, you did a great job"

Meredith looked up from her baby with a big smile and she looked at Derek "we did a great job" she smiled. Addison stood there next to them smiling "I need to do a checkup and the APGAR, but after that I will return him to you, what is my nephews name?" Addison asked with a smile

"his name is Elliot Christopher Shepherd" Meredith smiled as she handed Addison her son.

**xX-Natasja-Xx**

"Welcome home babe" Derek said as he carried his son and walked in their house with Meredith "and welcome home Elliot" he smiled as he kissed his son on the top of his head.

Meredith smiled "glad to be home again, I hate laying in hospitals" she walked over to Derek and their son as she brushed her lips against Derek's lips. Derek kissed her and their tongues started to play a game with each other. When she broke away from the kiss she kissed her son and took him from Derek, just before he started to cry  
"I know, I'm gonna feed you" she shushed him as she walked over to the couch, to start breastfeeding him.

Derek smiled at them, Meredith was such a great mom already in his eyes. Meredith spoke about her fears about becoming her mother, who spend a lot of time at work, and she didn't want that for her son. She was afraid that she couldn't be a good mom and a intern at the same time. Derek knew it was going to be hard for her, but he could take some more free time from work so she could catch up her missed time at work while he took care of their son. And Addison and Cristina who still lived with him promised them to help out when needed.. yes even Cristina, who appeared to have a soft side after all.

He walked towards the kitchen, got two glasses out of the cabinet before filling them with some water. After filling them with the cold water he walked back towards the living room and sat down next to his fiancé. "I got some water for you" he said as he placed her glass on the table in front of them. He then turned to look at his son "I bet he was really hungry from the ride home" Derek smiled and he noticed how tired Meredith looked "you should take a nap when you finished feeding him, you look like you can need some sleep" he kissed her on her shoulder

Meredith looked up at him "yeah I think he was hungry but I can't blame him, you've heard what Addison said the first days my milk isn't really milk but also a lot of waterish milk, so he would want more feedings than once in three hours. And I can use a nap but you need one too so I thought maybe we can take one together? We can lay Elliot in his crib at his own room, and with the baby monitor we will be able to hear him as he needs something" she smiled at Elliot before looking at Derek "so will you come with me?"

"if you want me too I will come with you" Derek smiled and watched Meredith finish feeding Elliot. "can I burp him?" he asked, not sure if Meredith would do it herself or if he could do it

Meredith picked Elliot up "sure, why not you need some bonding time too" she smiled and handed Derek Elliot. "I need to pee, can you bring him upstairs after he burped? We can change him together and this way I won't have to walk up these stairs twice with these damn stitches"

"I will see you upstairs, or do you need help with the stairs?" Derek asked worried about her being in pain because of the stitches

Meredith smiled, wondering how she ever deserved such a sweet man in her life "I will manage alone, but thank you" she said with a smile before moving upstairs.

"now its just us buddy" Derek whispered to Elliot while gently patting his back "mommy got a little tired, you took your time to come by us buddy, but mommy and daddy are very happy that you are here" Elliot burped as Derek smiled at him. "you are such a good guy, so what about daddy will take you upstairs so I can change your diaper together with mommy" he said to his son before moving upstairs with him.

Meredith and Derek changed him together and put Elliot in his crib in his room. His room was painted a neutral beige color since they didn't know what they were expecting. One wall painted light blue ,like the sky, and contained a big painted grey me to you bear with a blanket around him, pacifier and diaper laying on blankets. With some hearts around it. Suitable for both a boy and a girl.

After that they both went to their room to take a little nap together, both smiling about how their life turned out to be. They lay there spooned and it didn't take long for the both to drift off I a sleep, until Elliot would wake them up again.

**xX-Natasja-Xx**

I'm sad that it is over, but I intended this to end right here and I'm really satisfied about how this chapter turned out to be.

Please review one last time on this fanfic and make my day.

Thank you for your continued reading and support 3 without you guys I wouldn't be finishing this fanfic. Thank you. 


End file.
